


Ethereal

by JaskiersWolf



Series: Canon Era Geraskier Prompts [16]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Flower Crowns, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Picnics, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskiersWolf/pseuds/JaskiersWolf
Summary: Geralt and Jaskier go on a picnic.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Canon Era Geraskier Prompts [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982815
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69





	Ethereal

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](https://hobbart-art.tumblr.com/post/630614439251591168) art!

Jaskier tossed his head back and laughed. He looked absolutely ethereal. Geralt was sure that his bard had fae blood in his veins. No one else was that beautiful unless they were elven or fae. Jaskier tugged Geralt’s hand and pulled them deeper into the long grass of the meadow. Geralt had a basket of food in one hand. He’d managed to convince the tavern owner to pack them up a picnic for lunch after he’d dealt with their nekker problem. The nest had sprung up a little too close to the town and had been harassing the residents.

“Jaskier,” Geralt sighed as the bard danced through the long grass, pulling Geralt along for the ride.

“Yes, dear heart?” Jaskier beamed and Geralt’s breath hitched.

The sunlight was bouncing off Jaskier’s hair, making the brunet strands seem almost golden. He was wearing a soft blue waistcoat over his shirt. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and the buttons were undone so Geralt could see the thick dark chest hair underneath. Jaskier’s face was freckled from all his time on the path by Geralt’s side and his cornflower blue eyes were sparkling, but it was his smile that had stolen Geralt’s breath away. It was disarming in its beauty.

“Geralt?” Jaskier asked with a tilt of his head.

Geralt couldn’t remember what he’d meant to say so he said the only thought in his mind. “I love you.”

Jaskier’s face soften and he flitted over to Geralt, his free hand cupping Geralt’s face as their lips met. Geralt closed his eyes and basked in Jaskier’s warmth. “I love you too, my dearest,” Jaskier whispered against Geralt’s lips.

Geralt opened his eyes and pressed a kiss to Jaskier’s forehead. “I know.”

Jaskier hummed happily and then was off once more, dragging Geralt behind him. “Ooh, here. This is perfect!” Jaskier announced with a wide wave of his arms.

Geralt peered at the patch of grass. It looked like every other patch of grass they had passed but as long as it was free of monsters then he was happy. Jaskier twirled in a circle and then flopped ceremoniously to the floor with a dramatic sigh. Geralt sat next to him with the basket of food. Jaskier chattered away about everything and nothing as they ate. Geralt hummed in appropriate places and sipped the red wine, Jaskier’s favourite kind. As they ate Jaskier weaved nearby flowers together in two long strings, one made from forget-me-nots and the other from buttercups. By the time they had finished the sun was low in the sky and Jaskier had two flower crowns in his lap. Geralt shook his head in fond exasperation, it had taken Jaskier twice as long to eat his food but he seemed happy so Geralt couldn’t judge him.

Geralt would do anything to make Jaskier happy and the bard knew it.

“Come lie in my lap, dear heart,” Jaskier asked with a tilt of his head.

His tongue flicked out to lick his lips and Geralt couldn’t resist pulling Jaskier into a kiss. He tasted of the wine they’d been drinking. Jaskier hummed into the kiss and wrapped a hand around Geralt’s neck to pull him closer. Geralt bumped their noses together as they pulled apart and brushed his lips against Jaskier’s cheek. He let out a long sigh and laid down with his head in Jaskier’s lap, lifting his head slightly so Jaskier could pull his hair out, allowing him to braid it as they sat together to enjoy the last of the sun’s light.

Jaskier began to sing softly as he braided Geralt’s hair. Geralt enjoyed the gentle tugs at his scalp as Jaskier’s nimble fingers worked. Once he was finished he brushed out the braids with his fingers. Geralt looked up at his lover with a puzzled expression.

Jaskier let out a chime of laughter. “It looked shit. I have a better idea, anyway.”

“Hmm?” Geralt asked.

Jaskier leant to side scooped up the flower crowns from the grass. “Blue or yellow?”

Geralt looked into Jaskier’s cornflower blue eyes and smiled. “Blue.”

“I was hoping you would say that, dear heart,” Jaskier brushed Geralt’s hair from his face. “Lift.”

Geralt lifted his head and Jaskier placed the forget-me-nots on top of his head. Geralt sighed as he settled back into Jaskier’s lap, watching as the bard placed the ring of buttercups on his own head. Geralt once again was taken aback by Jaskier’s beauty.

“How do I look?” He asked with a wink.

“Ethereal," Geralt answered as he reached up to stroke Jaskier’s cheek. Jaskier caught his hand in his own and pressed a kiss to Geralt’s wrist.

“I love you,” Jaskier mumbled against Geralt’s wrist and placed a second kiss to the palm of his hand. “Fuck, those words are not enough. They cannot possible explain all that I feel for you, Geralt, but I love you.”

“They’re enough for me.” Geralt smiled up at his lover. “As long as you stay with me.”

“I will.” Jaskier promised, letting Geralt hand drop back down to his chest. “As long as you’ll have me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [tumblr](https://jaskierswolf.tumblr.com/post/632979591194132480/so-this-is-just-a-little-piece-based-off-this)
> 
> \- Wolfie


End file.
